Soul You Belong With Maka
by Mariposa De Morte
Summary: Soul's gotta girl friend, Maka wants him only to herself. And not only as a partner! Songfic: You Belong With Me by Taylor Swift. Just a quick love story for My SouMa Fans


A/N: Sorry, I didn't post anything for a while, so I'm going to try a songfic today. Hope it goes well. Song: You Belong With Me By: Taylor Swift P.S. This is all in Maka's POV

**Soul You Belong to Maka**

_You're on the phone with your girlfriend, She's upset_

_She's going off about something that you said_

_She doesn't get your humor like I do_

I sat in my room working on the usual homework from Shibusen. When I finished I smiled at the latest romance novel that I have gotten into lately. As I was about to pick up the 400 paged book, I heard Soul screaming on the phone…_again._

"Why are you so mad at me!?" an awkward pause spread thru the apartment until his reply came.

"What?! I was _joking_. I wouldn't want you to catch a cold, from cheerleading. But your skirts seem _too _short!"

Another weird silence.

"…..Thanks for finally understanding. Ya I'll see you at school tomorrow. Love ya bye."

I thought, _I wish he said those words to me._

While he was hanging up the phone, I snickered about cheerleaders catching colds from their skimpy outfits. Then I went to his room.

_I'm in the room, it's a typical Tuesday night_

_I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like_

_And she'll never know your story like I do_

I sat on his bed, while he was at his desk with his stereo blaring jazz music. I hummed along to his stereo. For some reason, after years of being partners with Soul I got latched to his taste of Jazz, while his girlfriend didn't.

"Why was she made this time?" I asked.

"She got mad at me for saying she can't catch a cold the day of the football game with that skirt of hers."

Without trying I laughed real hard, and so did he.

"Oh, I almost forgot, there is a test tomorrow, Soul."

"Man, tomorrow's Wednesday already?"

"Yep, so I'm going to let you study."

"Fine, Night."

"Good Night."

_But she wears short skirts, I wear t-shirts_

_She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers_

_Dreaming bout the day when you'll wake up and find_

_That what you're lookin for has been here the whole time_

_If you could see that I'm the one who understands you_

_Been here all along so why can't you see?_

_You belong with me_

_You belong with me_

**The next day…**

After classes ended and had an empty scheduel Soul and I walked to his girlfriend's school. (Which was a normal school with no weapons or meisters.)

"Hey~ Soul!!!!!" Kiara, Soul's new girlfriend squealed and rushed to her boyfriend. And as usual she sent death glares at me, just to prove that her jealousy of me living with Soul was real.

In her supper high annoying voice, the cheerleader begged Soul to watch her from the bleachers.

"Fine, fine. Come on Maka." Soul said before being dragged by Kiara.

Once the game started all the perky cheerleaders ran out on to the field with their usual short skirts and cheered . I glanced at my old t-shirt that I wore to the game, great I see why the great old pervert decided her over me.

Not like he would like me anyways….

"Maka?"

"Huh? What? Oh what is it Soul?"

"I told Kiara that I'm leaving early. It's not cool to watch a football game anyways."

"Um….Ok. Want to go to the park then?"

"I was just thinking that."

_Walkin the streets with you in your worn out jeans_

_I can't help thinking this is how it ought to be_

_Laughing on the park bench thinkin to myself_

_Hey isn't this easy?_

_And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town_

_I haven't seen it in awhile, since she brought you down_

_You say you find I know you better than that_

_Hey, Whatcha doing with a girl like that?_

Soul and I walked side by side down the park and sat on the bench eating ice cream. His was strawberry and mine was vanilla. Like old times, we laughed at jokes and talked about old memories, such as Black*Star's stupidity, or Kid's OCD out blows.

He finally showed his signature shark tooth smile, which barely appeared after he started dating Kiara. I wonder why he tolerated her even though she was just using his money. I know for sure because I over heard her bragging to her friends about it. Soul doesn't know. But I want to tell him so bad, but just to see him happy I keep my mouth shut.

**Two days later….**

_She wears high heels, I wear sneakers_

_She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers_

_Dreaming bout the day when you'll wake up and find_

_That what you're looking for has been here the whole time_

_If you could see that I'm the one who understands you_

_Been here all along so why can't you see? _

_You belong with me_

There was _another _football game, I don't know why average schools have to have so many games in just one season. But, here I am wearing my old jeans and sneakers watching the head cheerleader just using my weapon away.

Kiara wearing nothing but a halter top and a short (and I mean shorter than Blair's short) mini skirt with bright red high-heels snuggling with Soul. Right. Next. To. Me.

The game wasn't that long this time, Kiara's school won 6-0. It was over when I went to the bathroom. As I walked back I heard Kiara screaming and another familiar voice yelling back, Soul's.

I turned the corner and peeked at the scene.

Soul screamed at Kiara, "Why do you even go out with me then?"

Kiara's was mascara running down her face and, looked like hell yelled back at Soul. "Why? Of course its because I love you!!"  
"If you loved me then you wouldn't cheat on me! I saw the picture that your bitchy friends showed me! A FULL ON MAKE OUT WITH A GUY _CLEARLY_ SHOWS I'M JUST NOTHING TO YOU!"

"WELL OF COURSE YOUR NOTHING! I JUST LIKE YOU FOR YOUR MONEY."

I stood frozen, and so did Soul. He was shocked, and couldn't say anything except, "Good Bye."

_Standin by, waiting at your back door_

_All this time how could you not know that?_

_You belong with me_

_You belong with me_

_Oh I remember you driving to my house in the middle of the night_

_I'm the one who makes you laugh when you know you're about to cry_

_I know your favorite songs and you tell me about your dreams_

_I think I know where you belong. I think I know it's with me._

_Can't you see that I'm the one who understand you?_

_Been here all along so why can't you see?_

_You belong with me_

_Standing by or waiting at your back door_

_All this time how could you not know that_

_You belong with me_

_You belong with me_

_Have you ever thought just maybe_

_You belong with me_

_You belong with me_

After viewing the scene that just happened, I decided to leave a note on Soul's bike telling him I'm walking home. So he can cool his head down, the last thing I want to do is fight with him.

I got home before he did, and made dinner. Leaving a message telling him there is food on the table and I'm going to sleep, I went straight to my bed.

3 hours later, around 11 pm I heard a light gentle knock. Automatically, I woke up and told him to come in. It was Soul.

"Maka, me and Kiara-"

"Broke up? I know I saw what happened."

"Oh…."

Was Soul about to cry? I never seen him cry before and I don't really want to either. I shifted and motioned him to sit on my bed. That was when I remembered that all I was only wearing a loose tank top and shorts, so out of embarrassment I took the sheets of my bed and covered my body.

"At least she told you the truth." I said breaking the ice of silence.

"I guess, but it still hurts. Its so not cool to get tricked by a girl."

"What do you mean I trick you all the time?" I lean my head on to his shoulder, and when I least expected it he wrapped an arm around my shoulder.

"Yea but for you it's ok since I like you."

Even though he must of meant it as a friend, I whispered "I love you too."

"What did you say Maka? You Love me?"

Turning red, I rush and say, "Nothing! Its getting late good night Soul! Go to bed."

He gets off the bed and I lay back down hiding my face.

"Maka-"

"I said good night Soul Eater Evans! So. Go. To. Bed."

Soul still just stood there, I got irritated and turned around and got up about to yell at him.

"I said go to bed Sou-"

Getting caught off by his lips against mine. Hoping it wasn't a dream I dared to grip his shirt and bring him down.

We didn't want to part but we had to breath.

Foreheads touching together I whispered to him, "Why didn't you do that before?"

Soul smiled and kissed my cheek, "It doesn't matter now, you belong with me."


End file.
